


Bensnavi Drabbles

by bitsinboots



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsinboots/pseuds/bitsinboots
Summary: Stuck in my house so I'm gonna do some writing exercises with my favorite pairing. I can't guarantee these will be any good but hey, practice makes perfect right?If you guys have any prompts feel free to send them in here or on my Tumblr @bensnavi
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bensnavi Drabbles

The club was all flashing lights and hot bodies, grinding and dancing. Everything around him moving too fast, lights too bright. The only constant was the drink in his hand and Usnavi leaning against him. He had stopped paying attention to what the bartender was pouring a while ago, it all tasted like ash in his mouth anyway.  
Usnavi nudged him, raised his glass in a half-assed toast.  
Benny's mind clouded even more as he threw back his shot, watching Usnavi follow suit. A small line of sweat ran down his friend's neck, pronounced even more in the neon lights. Usnavi's adam's apple moved as his throat worked. Benny had the sudden thought of chasing that sweat back up to Usnavi's mouth, sealing their lips together and-  
"Man, fix your collar." Guilt and confusion made his words sharper than he meant them to be but Usnavi didn't seem to notice. A lazy "hollah!" His only response as he glanced toward the dancefloor.

The dance floor that...Vanessa was on. The girl Usnavi was on a date with. Fuck.

Benny waved down the bartender. Maybe if he drank enough he'd forget all about this shitty night.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck in my house so I'm gonna do some writing exercises with my favorite pairing. I can't guarantee these will be any good but hey, practice makes perfect right?
> 
> If you guys have any prompts feel free to send them in here or on my Tumblr @bensnavi


End file.
